In Another Life
by BloodyRaven232
Summary: Harry knew he was dead so who was this person in front of him and why were they talking about an alternate universe and a second chance.


**Don't own or Harry would be gay and Dobby would never had died**

* * *

Harry was dying. He knew it and had accepted it. Hermione and Ron hadn't but as he gazed out across the black lake he understood that his time had run out.

"Goodbye Hermione, Goodbye Ron." He said, closing his eyes taking one final breathe.

* * *

A scream rang out across the school grounds. A group of black clothed teenagers ran towards the source of the sound. One of the figures, with a mop of messy red hair, reached out for the teen aged girl who had screamed.

"Ginny! What is it?" Ron cried as he pulled his younger sister into his arms. With a shaking hand Ginny pointed to just under the tree in front of them.

"I came out to get him for dinner." Ginny sobbed before her trembling cut her off. "He was just sitting there."

Ron looked around is sister to see what had shaken her up so much. His breathe caught in his chest as he saw the boy he had been friends with for over seven years. The boy he had fought for, killed for and nearly died for was just sitting there. He looked asleep but his chest wasn't moving. Harry's eyes were closed and he was smiling as he faced towards the black lake. In his hand was a letter. Ron's shaking hand reached out and grabbed. Opening it up, Ron read it out to the crowd of people who had gather in the time that had passed since Ginny first screamed.

 _Hermione, Ron,_

 _You were the closest I have ever had to siblings and I love you like such. It breaks my heart to leave you, but I cannot stay. I don't know what is taking me from your side, but it cannot be halted or stopped. I doubt that I will be with one or both of you when I leave so I will take the chance to say all of the words I have not said just yet so that even if you don't get to hear me say them you will still know._

 _Hermione,_

 _You are my sister in all but blood and I am grateful for the time I have had to spend with you. I couldn't ask for a better sister. You are kind and fierce and so wise. I doubt I would have lived as long as I have if not for you. Never stop fighting for what you believe in,_ _never_ _stand down_ _even if you stand alone and remember Mione I never be gone as long as you remember me._

 _Remember I will always love you, no matter what._

 _Ron,_

 _You are the elder brother I dreamed of as a young child. I would not change you for the world for even when we did not speak to each other or fought, I never regretted being your friend for even a single moment. You are brave and strong and wise in your own way. I beg you don't weep for me my brother just remember me and for god's sake ask Mione out._

 _I always have and will always love you._

 _The two of you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I can feel my strength slipping as my I write this letter and I know I don't have much time left. The only thing I regret is not having more time with you. Everything I have I leave to the two of you. Maybe name one of your children after me._

 _All my love,_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

Ron's voice broke on the last word, tears slipping down his face, he looked up at Hermione. Her face was covered in just as many tears.

* * *

Three days later Hadrian James Potter, Lord Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin, was buried on the school grounds next to Dumbledore.

His tomb read:

 **Here lies Hadrian James Potter**

 **31** **st** **July 1980 – 4** **th** **November 1998**

 **A child, a friend a hero**

 **He was 18 when he left, too young to die**

 **He was kind and willing to help all he met**

 **He saved more people than he ever knew**

Ron and Hermione did get together. They inherited all of Harry's titles and passed each one down to their children. Their eldest, Hadrian James Wesley – Lord Potter, asked them about his name, they told him that they named him after the bravest and kindest person they knew. It wasn't until he was eleven and went to Hogwarts that he understood what they meant.

It became tradition in the Wesley family to name the eldest of each generation Hadrian in honour of the unofficial Wesley.

* * *

 **Please read and review**

 **Any advise will be appreciated**


End file.
